The Supernatural Casefiles of Garfield Logan
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Rachel Roth, Never thought that moving to Halsey Oregon-Population 905- would change her life, but that starts to change when she has demons hunting her down. Why are they after her? and better yet, who is this teen protecting her? BBRAE I'm Back!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

**I am back from the dead!**

**(Looks around paranoid) Please don't shoot!**

**Haha**

**So anyways I've kind of had this idea swirling around in my head, and I thought maybe my fans would like a new story although I could be wrong….**

**Anyways! This is kind of influenced by Supernatural.**

**And Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the teen titans or the rights to the show, I do however own my own character who will be making a later appearance in this story and the idea for this story. (looks over at lawyer) are we good?**

**(Nods)**

**OK! So on with the story!**

****

Rachel Roth sighed as she placed her head against the smooth glass window of her mother's car, gazing uncaringly at the passing scenery.

"Rachel?"

Looking up, the young teenager was met with the worried gaze of her mother.

"Are you ok dear?"

The girl nodded and replaced her head against the window.

Her mother sighed, and smiled. Turning back to the road, she called out, "Don't worry honey, we're going to love Oregon!"

Rachel only blinked in response as continued staring out the window.

Her mother only sighed again as she continued driving.

'_Oh yes, it's going to be SOOO much fun Halsey Oregon, Population 905….now 907. I don't get it, why did we move from New York to a tiny little place in on the opposite side of the country?'_

The teen sighed once more as she laid her head against the headrest and closed her eyes.

'_this is going to be a long ride.'_ She mused.

"Rachel?"

The teen stirred and then fell back against the car seat.

"Rachel?" a voice coaxed gently.

Opening her eyes, Rachel was met with the gentle smile of her mother.

"Hey honey we're here."

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, the teen grabbed her backpack and slowly stepped out of the car.

Stepping out, she saw their new house.

Although she'd hate to admit it, it was a lot nicer than their old shabby apartment back in New York.

Stepping closer she allowed herself to bask in the beauty of her new home.

It was simple really, but also so very eloquent. Two stories, with a left-side tower-based spire, with a red-tiled roof and faded white paint. It was a plain old house, but Rachel loved it.

Her mother smiled at her daughter, laughing at her childlike awe and gently tugged her daughter forward.

"Come on Rachel you can marvel at our new house later. Right now it's late and you've got school tomorrow."

Nodding she walked up the steps of their new house and wandered up the second story house and found the perfect little room for herself, right in the left-side tower.

Sighing gratefully at the bed in the corner, the girl fell against her bed and closed her eyes. Snuggling into her pillow;

'_New home, New school…..how bad could it be?_

And with that the girl fell asleep.

Not sensing the ominous pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at her from the shadows.

**So what do you guys think?**

**Be prepared for chapter 2 coming up soon!**

**I'm going to bed. Haha**

**And remember, please review!**

**Later!**

**Spidey Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**So I'm back with Chapter 2!**

**Once again Disclaimer:**

**I sadly do not own Teen Titans or the characters that are currently present from the Teen Titans Franchise, Which are property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics, I do however own my own character that will be appearing later on and the rights and ideas of this story. Thank you.**

**You know the drill. (off in the distance) Random Person: Oh no not the drill!**

…**.**

**Okay…Now on with the story!**

****

Shadows in the Darkness

That was all she could see.

Suddenly a pale figure emerged; running out of the shadows.

All Rachel saw was the boy's blonde locks and piercing green eyes before his chest popped forward and his body burst into flames.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The girl tumbled off her bed in shock, shakily reaching her arm out and turning off the alarm on her phone.

Still attempting to shake off the dream, she grabbed a pair of black skinnies and a black cami out of her bag before making her way to the shower.

'_That was so weird. I've been having that dream for three days now…..' _Rachel mused thoughtfully.

'_Could it mean anything?'_

Deciding not to dwell on it any longer the girl shook the thoughts from her head and quickly finished up her shower before stepping out and drying herself off.

After that was finished she slipped on her clothes and caught her reflection in the mirror.

'_Nothing out of the ordinary there.'_ She thought dryly as she stared at her pale skin and jet black hair.

She noticed the slight bags under her purple eyes and rubbed them slightly to lessen the effects before ultimately giving up on the effort and walking down stairs to be greeted by her mother sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"Morning Rachel" her mother smiled, taking another sip of her coffee as she scanned the paper.

"Morning" Rachel replied as she grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and sat down in the chair opposite of her.

"School should be starting in a half hour, you got everything ready?"

The teen nodded distractedly as she picked at her apple, not really hungry.

"Well alright then," her mother sighed, used to her daughter's behavior. "get your bag and I'll take you to school."

She once again nodded and lazily walked up the steps to her room, grabbed her bag and once again headed to the kitchen.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." The teen answered dryly, as her mother grabbed her purse and keys and left to the car.

It was a thirty minute drive until they finally reached Summit High School-clearly marked by the chipped and battered sign centered in an old garden hedge.

Rachel stared underwhelmed at the total size of it all.

Summit High was made up of a few two story buildings and about 6 to 8 more wings all marked with a small plaque on the side to state which building it was.

Number of Students? 572

"Ready Rachel?" her mom asked from the driver seat as she began to unfasten her seat belt.

Rachel could only sigh once more, "Let's just get this over with." She deadpanned, stepping out of her mom's Honda Fit and trudging up the steps to the main office.

As she was almost at the top of the stairs however, a Dark Purple Harley cut in-front of her. Almost tumbling her backwards, before her mother caught her.

"Rachel! Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

The girl nodded as she fixed her eyes on the biker responsible and fixed him with her harshest glare that turned into a look of shock and fear as he pulled of his helmet.

Staring back at her was a wiry young teenager with blonde bangs sweeping over to the side and falling haphazardly around the rest of his face. He was in a pair of black combat boots, black skinnies and a tight black V-neck. But what frightened her was the familiar green eyes staring back at her in a cold, calculating gaze.

Images from her dreams plagued her, until she shook them away and resumed back to glaring.

Freeing herself from her mother's grip, the girl walked the rest of the way to the office, ignoring the piercing gaze of the green-eyed teenager.

Breathing a sigh of relief as she walked through the door, Rachel freed her thoughts of the mysterious teen that's been plaguing her nightmares and walked up to the office secretary.

"Excuse me." The teen asked politely.

The old lady just continued typing, completely ignoring her.

"Excuse me"

Once again the woman wouldn't respond

Eyebrow twitching, Rachel drummed her nails loudly against the counter and cleared her throat angrily.

Finally lifting her beady eyes away from the computer screen the haggardly old woman fixed the girl with a steely yellow-eyed gaze, her tongue clicking against her rotted teeth.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked roughly.

The teen nodded, pulling out her Transcripts and handing them to the secretary.

Pushing up her glasses the secretary mumbled incoherently before fixing Rachel with another glare.

"You're the new student?"

Receiving another nod from the teen, the woman smiled venomously.

"We've been expecting you. I'm Ms. Salem" She replied cryptically, as she put together the girl's schedule and handed it back to her.

As their hands made contact, Rachel's eyes whited out as a vision possessed her.

**VISION**

_Ms. Salem stood in a long, black robe in a dark, fire filled cave. A young teen kneeling before it as she stood with a black knife enclosed in her hands._

'_The time has come.' Ms. Salem proclaimed, her eyes glowing yellow as she was about to make the blow._

**END VISION**

Rachel stumbled backward, falling against the wall. She looked over at the old secretary, who was looking back at her in confusion.

"Everything alright?"

Rachel nodded and straightened herself grabbing her schedule and walking out the door.

Never noticing Ms. Salem's sinister smile or glowing yellow eyes;

The girl was walking down the halls trying to find her class, when she walked right into a solid wall.

"Oomph!" she cried falling to the floor.

Looking up she saw that what she thought was a wall was actually the chest of a large African-American Teen.

"Oh sorry about that little missy, here let me help you back up." He offered his hand.

Tentatively taking it, the teen was lifted back onto her feet effortlessly and was greeted by a friendly smile.

"Sorry about that, my name's Vic, you new here?"

Rachel only nodded as Vic smiled again.

"Alright then, need some help getting to your class?" he asked kindly.

She smiled back and nodded, handing him her schedule.

Looking it over the Boy's smile grew "Oh yeah, I have all these classes too, Ms. McKinnely is right over this way."

With that he started walking at a leisurely pace, Rachel trying to match his strong strides.

"Thanks for the help," The girl smiled appreciatively, "I'm Rachel."

Vic just smiled and crossed his muscular arms behind his shaved head.

"No problem, if you need any help just feel free to holler k lil miss?"

The girl nodded in confirmation as they walked through the door.

Ms. McKinnely was standing at the front of the room when they entered her class room.

A young woman, with a pretty face Ms. McKinnely smiled in a motherly fashion at the two as they came in.

"Hello, Vic, who's your friend?"

The large teen smiled and held a hand towards Rachel.

"This is Rachel, she's new here and I was showing her around.

The teacher nodded, and smiled at the girl.

"Well hello Rachel, I hope you like it here at Summit High School please take a seat-"

The door slammed open as a blonde-haired, green-eyed boy walked in leisurely.

Ms. McKinnely's face suddenly took on a tired look as she appraised the new guest.

"Mr. Logan."

"Ms. McKinnely."

The woman sighed tiredly and pointed at a seat in the corner.

"Please just take your seat Mr. Logan."

Nodding, the teen strolled up to his desk, kicking his feet up and sitting lazily in his seat, seemingly dozing off as soon as he sat down.

Ms. McKinnely sighed, before smiling back at Rachel.

"Please go take a seat over by Vic, and Welcome to Summit High School."

Rachel nodded, and offered a small smile before taking a seat next to a smiling Vic; not feeling the piercing stare of the blonde teen who was watching her wearily.

**Meanwhile Elsewhere…..**

A figure wrapped in all black moved swiftly through the green forest trails before vanishing into the abyss of a dark cave.

They walked further down, seemingly used to the peer blackness of the cave before they came into a lit opening.

In the middle of the enormous cave stood piles upon piles of black-wax candles with a teen bound and gagged in the center of what appeared to be a symbol on the floor.

The figure pulled down their hood and appeared before the captured teen.

They panicked and tried to yell but all could come out were muffled screams.

Ms. Salem laughed wickedly, her rotted teeth glinting dimly in the candlelight as she pulled out a knife made out of volcanic glass, and with glowing yellow eyes said in an ethereal voice

"The time has come." And slit the boy's throat.

He fell to the ground, his blood leaking into the floor as the symbol underneath, glowed a luminescent red.

Ms. Salem smiled, her eyes still glowing as she looked into the red mist forming inside of the circle.

"Hello Master."

"Yes, the girl is here."

"No I wasn't discovered."

The old woman chuckled sinisterly.

"Logan is just a thorn in our side; he won't get in the way."

The circle grew brighter.

"Understood, I will procure the girl as soon as I can."

And after that a black mist arose from the circle and phased into the dead teen,

His eyes opened, the mark of scath appearing on his forehead as his eyes turned pitch black.

**So that was Ch. 2!**

**I hope you guys are liking this so far!**

**Ch. 3 coming soon!**

**Please RxR!**

**Spidey Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

**So this is CH. 3…..**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own the characters, but my own and I don't own teen titans, but I do own the rights and entitlements to this story.**

**So without further ado, enjoy!**

****

_A girl was running through the woods getting scratches on her face from the undergrowth and tearing off scraps of clothing on spiny tree branches, as she fled in a mad frenzy from her pursuer._

_She looked back-only to run right into the chest of Garfield Logan._

_She screamed and fell back, pleading for her life._

"_Please! Don't do this! I promise it won't happen again!"_

_But the blonde teen ignored the girl's useless cries as he held up a colt peacekeeper._

"_Jackpot"_

_And then he pulled the trigger, right as the girl's eyes flashed red and fangs protruded from her mouth._

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!**

Rachel awoke in a cold sweat as visions from her latest nightmare still danced beneath her eyelids.

Trying vainly to shake off the effects of her dream, the young teen stumbled her way to the bathroom; splashing water on her face in an effort to calm her racing heart.

After drying off her face, the girl looked into her mirror to once again stare at her reflection.

Pale Skin, Cropped Jet Black Hair, Indigo eyes, and every growing dark, angry, black rings beneath her tired eyes.

Sighing, the girl decided to get ready for school as she heard her mother leave the house.

Deciding on a pair of dark blue skinnies and a large grey sweater, Rachel grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast before rushing out the front door.

She was actually excited about school today, she smiled.

Her new friends were….strange to say the least.

After starting off in Ms. McKinnely's class, Rachel found out that her new friend Vic and she shared quite a few classes together.

During lunch he made it a point to have her sit with him and his group of friends, whom she surprisingly liked.

Dick Grayson was a pale teen, with spiky black hair and icy blue eyes. The adopted son of a wealthy business man, Dick was known around the school for his icy demeanor and Boy Scout attitude. But once you thawed out the edges, you'd find out he was a loyal friend and a kind spirit.

Kori Anders-Dick's Girlfriend- was very tan, almost orange! She transferred to Summit High two years ago, from a foreign country known as Tameran. She was what most girls wanted to look like, tall, athletic, with bright green eyes and fiery red hair. But what really made her beautiful was her personality; she was carefree, and overly cheerful and loyal to her friends.

Rachel smiled as she got off the bus to her school.

She had friends…that was a new twist for her.

Her smile suddenly turned into a frown.

Garfield Logan however…..she didn't get him.

At lunch, she saw him sitting by himself; he was kind of the rebel of the school, and not the kind to pick a fight with from what she heard from her new friends.

But what she didn't get was why she was so drawn by him.

Something just didn't add up.

Noticing that the bus made it to her school, the young Goth girl stepped off and walked up the steps to find her friends waiting for her.

Smiling she rushed over to them and was greeted by her new friends.

"Hey there Rachel! How are you enjoying it at Summit?" her friend Vic asked her with a smile.

Dick nodded at her in acknowledgement with a small smile as his arm wrapped around his girlfriend Kori.

She smiled in return and waved to Kori, who enthusiastically returned it, before the young, Goth turned her attention back to the jock.

"I'm enjoying it so far th-"The girl was cut off, by the purr of Gar's purple Harley as he pulled up to the school.

As he was getting off his bike, the Goth fixed him with her fiercest glare which he returned with a devilish grin and a saucy wink before grabbing his bag and flinging it over his shoulder as he walked off to class.

Glare still in place, with pink dusting her cheeks she turned back to her friend Vic.

"What's his problem?" she asked.

The large teen shrugged, the muscles in his shoulders rippling beneath his Varsity Football jacket as he looked back where the blonde teen had walked off.

"I don't know," he answered, a frown taking over his face. As he turned back to the girl, " Six years ago, we actually used to be best friends."

Her eyebrow rose as she fixed the teen a curious look.

"Really?" to which Vic nodded. "What happened?"

The boy's eyes saddened as he looked away from her.

"Both his parents were killed in a freak fire at his house, and after that…..well the boy grew distant, stopped talking to people and causing trouble, he's bad news."

Rachel looked down, "Oh."

Suddenly the bell rang.

Vic lightened up and flashed the Goth a smile.

"Well, let's get to class!"

She returned it with a Mona Lisa smile of her own before she followed him up the steps to their first class.

The day passed by uneventfully as lunch tolled.

Rachel sighed, relieved that class was over as she grabbed her messenger bag and walked off to lunch.

Suddenly someone shoved into her shoulder and she was sent almost tumbling to the floor, she was caught however by a pair of solid arms wrapping around her middle.

"Easy there small fry, don't go falling for me." A smooth tenor voice teased her/

Looking up, the Goth saw the smirking face of Garfield Logan.

Glaring, she removed his arms and pushed him away from her roughly. "Bite me." She deadpanned as she picked up her backpack and hastily started refilling it with the contents that fell out.

"Is that a request or an invitation?"

Getting up far faster than she thought possible, the girl turned towards the black-clad teen with a glare and a growing blush, and marched towards him.

He smiled fiendishly at her, and stood in a lazed position.-one hand in his pocket, the other held out to her.-

"I don't believe we met." He replied with a grin.

"I'm Garfield Logan, but you can call me Gar; Rae right?"

She looked down at his hand, taking notice of the silver rings on his thumb and middle finger along with the bandage wrappings on his index and middle. Before looking back at his face, with the piercing green eyes, blonde locks and easy going grin, she softened if but a second before she turned to glare at him again.

"It's Rachel." She deadpanned as she walked away, never noticing the smirk that adorned the boy's face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAT **

A girl was running through the woods getting scratches on her face from the undergrowth and tearing off scraps of clothing on spiny tree branches, as she fled in a mad frenzy from her pursuer.

She looked back-only to run right into the chest of Garfield Logan.

She screamed and fell back, pleading for her life.

"Please! Don't do this! I promise it won't happen again!"

But the blonde teen ignored the girl's useless cries as he held up a colt peacekeeper.

"Jackpot"

And then he pulled the trigger, right as the girl's eyes flashed red and fangs protruded from her mouth.

Breathing Heavily, Gar pulled out his cellphone and pressed the talk button.

"Yeah it's me, Hey Devil." He wheezed out, trying to get his breath back as the person on the other end of the line spoke.

"Yeah, you were right, they were gonna send someone after her. A fang no less." The boy paused for a moment and nodded to himself.

"Understood, I'll make sure that she's safe."

Garfield looked up and saw Rachel as she hopped into bed and turned out the light.

He hung up, fading into the shadows.

**So what did you guys think?**

**Who are these people after Rachel?**

**Who is Gar? More importantly who is his partner?**

**The answers…COMING SOON!**

**Haha**

**Please remember to Review!**

**Spidey out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

**Happy 4****th**** of July!**

**Any who this is the fourth chapter of The Supernatural Casefiles of Garfield Logan!**

**Sooo Disclaimer:**

**I still don't own Teen Titans, if I did this would be a strange scenario for the owner to be writing fanfics…..**

**Now Enjoy!**

****

Rachel was laying in her bed; eyes closed as beads of sweat started to trickle down her forehead and her content face turned into a frown.

She began to thrash about; the sheets tangling in disarray around her feet as she silently began to whimper in her sleep.

All around, her room began to burst into flame as four ominously glowing red eyes scrutinized her and a bellowing chuckle pierced the silence.

She screamed.

Getting up quickly, the girl turned on the lamp beside her bed and turned back to look at her room.

Nothing;

Sighing tiredly the Goth set her head in her hands as she silently cried, her mother racing into the room moments later.

"Rachel!" Arella screamed in concern, her ratty white robe billowing around her small frame as she rushed to her daughter's side.

Rachel did nothing but wrap her arms around her mother, her cries growing in volume as she buried her head in the older woman's neck.

Her mother frowned worriedly as she rubbed her daughter's back comfortingly.

After several more minutes of this the girl calmed down enough for her mother to ask what was wrong.

Taking in a shuddering breath, she answered almost timidly.

"Nightmares"

Her mother's eyes widened slightly.

'_Oh God it's happening.'_

Tears forming around the corners of her eyes, Arella wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace.

"Mom?" The teen asked confused.

The older woman smiled sadly; tears silently trickling down her face as she hugged her daughter tighter.

"It's alright Rachel, everything is gonna be alright." Arella whispered, her voice coming out less promising then she hoped.

Rachel could only stare in confusion as she sympathetically wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Everything is going to be alright." She echoed.

****

Rachel blinked sleepily as she tried to focus on her mythology teacher's lesson.

"In earth's beginning there was a war going on in the heavens known as 'The war of angels, a battle between the Arch-Angel Michael; Iehova's right-hand and Trigon, a Warrior-like Cherubim fighting on the side of Darkness. The battle ended in Trigon's defeat, him and his comrades banished to the Underworld where the darkness corrupted his soul and turned him into a demon."

The teacher opened up his book and flipped it to a certain page before putting it under the magnifying lens of the projector.

"Trigon's Coat of Arms in the war was a medieval wood-cut style S with two interloping rings in a blood red design known as the 'Mark of Scath.'"

**BRIIIINGG!**

The girl lazily grabbed her belongings and went to make her way towards the door, only for her way to be blocked by a flirtatiously grinning Garfield Logan.

The Goth sighed exasperatedly.

"Gar, please get out of my way."

The blonde grinned lopsidedly, his hands tucked gingerly in his pockets as he glanced down at the girl.

"Oh, sorry I thought you would enjoy seeing my dazzling face after such a boring lecture."

The girl rolled her eyes, a slight smile creeping to her lips as the boy winked at her.

"HEY!" she exclaimed, as he grabbed her books from her hand and leisurely walked to lunch.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she finally caught up with him. The teen turned towards her, a grin on his face, "I do believe I am escorting you to lunch." He bowed exaggeratedly and waggled his eyebrows at her while holding out his arm. "Shall we milady?"

She rolled her eyes, smile growing as she walked past him. Calling over her shoulder, "Well come on then."

A deep chuckle met her ears before someone shoved her shoulder, causing her to fall roughly to the ground.

"Rae!" Gar called in concern, catching up to her in a few short strides, before quickly lifting her up to her feet.

"Rae?" he asked once she was back up and standing, waving his hand in front of her face as he tried to break her from her trance.

"That boy"

The blonde turned towards the boy who knocked her down, "Slade Wilson? What about him?"

"His eyes…they were completely pitch black."

The teen's eyes widened, before relaxing and he smiled at her, "You alright?" she nodded. "Let's get to lunch."

She smiled a little as he led her to the cafeteria, walking her all the way to her table, much to her friends' amazement, winking at her and nodding to Vic before walking off.

She smiled a little before she noticed her friends shocked faces.

"What?"

Vic snapped out of it first and grinned at her.

"You and Gar huh?" Rachel's face grew hot as she let her hair veil her face. "He might not be as bad or as dangerous as you think." She murmured quietly a small smile on her face.

Gar slammed Slade Wilson into the lockers by the side of the school.

"Who sent you?" he asked the white haired teen, who only smirked in response.

The blonde snarled before pulling out a black ash wood rosary, causing the boy to look on in fear as Gar smirked back holding it up to the teens face, one word escaping from his lips.

"Ostendo"

Slade screamed, his teeth sharpening and the Mark of Scath burning into his forehead as his eyes glowed black.

"**There's nothing you can do now Hunter." **The possessed teen said, speaking in an ethereal voice. **"He's coming, and she'll be his portal."** Then he disappeared in a swirl of sulfur and brimstone.

"Damn!" Gar muttered fiercely as he pulled out his cellphone.

"Devil! We have a problem!" the teen yelled,

"It's Trigon, he's coming, and he plans on using Rachel."

**What's going to happen?**

**How is Rachel connected to Trigon?**

**Find out in Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed!**

**Please Review!**

**Spidey out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEEEELLLOOO !**

**HOW YOU DOING TONIGHT?**

**HAHA**

**OK So this is Chapter 5!**

**But first an Author's Shout out!**

**To Katwizzle: Since you asked, I decided to post chapter 5=)**

**To The Cretin: I'm happy you got an account bro! Also to answer your previous question yes I am a guy, and I'm starting to worry about you wanting to feed me to a Minotaur….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans even though I sadly wish I did…..**

**Now Enjoy!**

****

Rachel sighed wearily as she waited for her bus.

Her friends had been….difficult to say the least.

After Garfield had walked her to lunch, the girl's friends started teasing her about the blonde bad boy.

Her thoughts were broken however by the purr of a loud motorcycle.

Turning around she met the twinkling green eyes of Gar.

The blonde grinned and parked his bike neck to the shocked Goth.

"Hey there pretty lady, need a ride?"

The girl rolled her eyes-something she's been doing often lately she mused- before offering a tiny, Mona Lisa smile.

"Sure"

He grinned at her cheekily, and waited for her to sit down and timidly wrap her arms around his waist.

"Put this on" she looked down at his purple helmet and nodded before putting it over her own head, just as he bolted down the street.

"AAAAAAAH!" she screamed, wrapping her arms tighter around Gar's waist, causing him to chuckle..

She did her best to glare at him, but all he did was laugh it off as he squeezed the throttle bar, jetting off.

Unfortunately, several loud popping noises came out of his muffler, causing the blonde to curse loudly as he swung down a dirt road.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked confusion appearing on her features.

"A friend of mine, I have to go get my bike fixed"

She nodded against his shoulder as they pulled up to a garage.

Walking the bike in with Gar, The girl was met with the sounds of Black Sabbath and the sight of a person working under a 1957 Black Chevy Pick-Up and a bottle of whiskey next to a tool kit.

"Yo Devil you there?"

A string of curses met the girl's ears as the person got out from under the car and stood before them, causing the girl to blush to the tip of her ears.

The man before them was in his early twenties, 6'4 with an angular face and a spiky black crew-cut, with cold calculating hazel eyes and a scar across his cheek. A Red Flannel shirt over a black muscle shirt with slim black jeans and faded leather cowboy boots and a thick silver band on his wrist and black leather brace wrapped across the other with a variety of pendants and amulets hanging from his neck. All in all, she found him very attractive.

He shifted his gaze between the two teens before settling them on the blonde,

"Gar what's up?"

Gar grinned and nodded his head over to his Harley.

"I need my bike tuned back up"

The man nodded grabbing out a red rag to wipe off his hands before grapping a socket wrench and starting on the teen's bike.

"Do me a favor Gar; get me my whiskey and answer the door would ya?"

Rachel looked over at the blonde weirdly as Gar sighed and grabbing the bottle and answering the door just as someone rang the bell.

The girl's eyes widened as gar grabbed the package the man was holding and then walked over to the man and handed him his whiskey.

He nodded, taking a drink and finishing up on the Motorcycle before turning back towards the teens.

"I don't believe we've met" The man smiled at the girl holding out his hand.

"Parker Hatfield at your service ma'am." He smiled, his voice coming out with a southern twang as he shook her hand.

"Rachel Roth." She tentatively returned, before asking a question that was plaguing her.

"How did you know about the man at the door?"

He winked at her cheekily, "Well, I'm a psychic" he told her grabbing his white cowboy hat and flipping it onto his head as he walked over to his desk, kicking his feet up and taking another drink from his bottle.

"Really? So you get-"

"Visions? Yeah, just like you do Miss Roth." Parker smiled in sympathy as he pulled out a deck of cards.

The girl's eyes widened as Gar stared at her.

"How did you know?"

"Because it's your sixteenth year, and HE is coming."

"Who?"

"Trigon"

****

"What do you mean?" the girl asked,

"You've been having visions of people becoming possessed by black mist and then having the mark of scath haven't you?"

Rachel hesitated before nodding,

"He has tainted you" the man told her sincerely.

"You're crazy!" the girl exclaimed as she went to leave, opening the door to come face to face with the glowing black eyes of Slade Wilson.

"**Hello Rachel," **the demon grinned, his fangs gleaming as sulfer permeated from his body.

"**I've come for you."** But as he prepared to enter through the door a knife landed in his forehead, knocking the demon out cold as Parker walked up with his hands in his pockets, kicking the demon over.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't get sulfur in my Garage"

****

By the time that the demon came to he was bound inside of a red circle, marked with a pentagram and differing Hebrew words interwoven with Celtic Knots and a Latin cross.

"**A Devil's Trap**" Slade mused thoughtfully.

Parker came up and grinned, "Oh trust me, this is much better than a Devil's Trap."

"Sanctus Ignis" he muttered.

Bolts of Electricity surged throughout the demon's body, making him shriek in utter pain.

"You like it? My own invention."

Slade looked up and his face took on the look of fear.

"**Devil**" he whispered.

The man grinned, tilting his hat in greeting.

"I take it you've heard of me then?"

The demon could only nod as Parker pulled out an ancient tome.

"Then let's not make this anymore difficult then it has to be, shall we?" Slade nodded again.

"Great!" he smirked, "Why does he want Rachel?"

The possessed teen shook his head as he tried to escape, even though it was utterly useless.

"Sanctus Ignis!"

The teen howled once more as the lightning coursed through his body.

"Let's try that again, why does he want Rachel?"

"**To…use"** he wheezed, **"As…his Portal"**

"Why!" Parker asked, his eyes glowing fiercely.

"**The….Blood"** the possessed teen muttered.

Parker's gaze remained cold and unattached as he uttered the exorcism to send the demon back to hell.

"Come on Gar, Rachel; we have to get to your house, it's not safe here."

The young man grabbed his colt and set of knives before snatching the keys to his truck and then bolting off.

As they were driving the girl looked over at the two and asked.

"Soooooo…" she trailed off, unsurely "You hunt demons?"

The blonde teen nodded, "We kill evil of the supernatural nature." He replied grinning at her cheekily.

"And how long have you been doing this?" At this Gar looked down and began to frown.

"Six years"

At this sudden realization Rachel looked down as well.

"Oh"

At this the blonde nodded, "My parents were killed by a demon that burned our house down, I was saved by Devil, he took me in and trained me."

She nodded before asking another question she's been curious about.

"Why is he called Devil?" she whispered.

He chuckled, his hair falling into his face as Parker continued driving.

"Well one, he's the great grandson of 'Devil' Anse Hatfield and two:" Gar paused as he looked over and quietly whispered "He's practically the monster under the bed Demon's talk about."

Rachel's eyes widened as she looked over at the older man.

"How old is he?"

She asked quietly.

"Although I do find it rude to be asking a man about his age, I'll honor the pretty lil lady's request." Parker grinned as he looked back into the rearview mirror to catch the hot red blush that plagued the girl's face.

"In two month's I'll be….121 I think."

At this the girl's jaw dropped and she looked over at Gar.

"He kinda…..figured out a way to live longer."

"How?" she asked curiously.

"Well-"

"Vampire blood" The man answered shortly.

"Filtered through leeches, doesn't makes me a vampire, but it does help me live longer and helps me keep my handsome features don't you agree?" he smiled devilishly causing her to blush red hot.

They made it to Rachel's house in record time, Parker taking out a demon plaguing her door on the way in. They were met by the sight of Rachel's mom Arella sitting inside of a glowing pentagram on the floor as she uttered ancient Latin verses.

"Miss Roth, it's been a long time."

The older woman opened her eyes, only for shock to play across her face as she saw Parker.

"Mr. Hatfield, it has been awhile." She answered, stepping out of the circle.

"Gar go seal the doors and windows with are protective oils."

The blonde nodded as he grabbed a bag. "On it" he uttered before racing down the hall.

"So Arella, tell me why does big, bad and ugly want the girl."

The older woman sighed, her face becoming weary as she looked up at the hunter with tearful eyes.

"Because she's….his daughter."

**Oh wow!**

**Did not see that coming!**

**Haha**

**So, what does this mean for Rachel?**

**Is romance finally going to bloom between the young hunter and half-demon?**

**How does Parker know Arella?**

**Find out in Ch.6!**

**Please Review!**

**Spidey Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the wait, but finally, here it is!**

**Chapter 6 of the Supernatural Casefiles of Garfield Logan!**

**I was thinking of just stopping on this story, but I felt that would be unfair to all of you who have been so into this story!**

**So, I won't=)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans I don't think I'd be writing fanfiction….**

**ENJOY!**

Parker Sighed, as he ran his hand over his face wearily.

"She's HIS daughter?" The southern man asked, to which Arella nodded.

"Big Red and Ugly?" to which she once again nodded,

"Evil Incarnate, Destroyer of Worlds, Harbinger of Death is her Daddy?" to which the older woman merely sighed before tiredly nodding

Devil groaned as he slumped against the wall, with his arms crossed.

"I need a drink."

Raven only looked on in shock as she processed the information she was given.

"My father's…a demon?" to which her mother nodded

"How?" the teen asked weakly.

The Sorceress looked up and saw her daughter was looking at her pleadingly while Parker subtly peaked at her from under his hat, his aura emanating curiosity.

"Sixteen years ago…" the woman wet her lips before continuing, "I was working with my coven to place a seal around the portal, but what we didn't notice was that we got the lunar calendar mixed up." Arella looked down as she recalled that horrid night from years ago and attempted to swallow the lump in her throat when she felt a rough hand grasp her around the waist.

Looking up she saw the face of Devil Hatfield smiling softly at her in sympathy and she offered back a timid grin as she continued on with her story.

"What we originally thought was the guardian moon, ended up being the moon of the hunter." She laughed bitterly. "How we mixed that up I'll never know, but…..the seal weakened enough for him to come out and…" the woman drew in a shaky breath as she continued, "He….killed all of my coven and….raped me…before I was able to cast a spell to once again seal him, but not before he said he would one day return…I never thought he meant he'd use you." She wept softy as Parker wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her against him.

Raven noticed this, and narrowed her eyes.

"How do you two know each other?"

The two adults looked up and looked at each other before Arella looked sheepish and Devil looked….well…devilish.

"Well….about eleven years ago or so I was in Kansas on a job hunting a wendigo when I ran into you and your mother who were camping down in the local forest"

The man grinned as the girl recalled that memory, remembering the nice man who had been helped them when their car broke down and was nice enough to lead them out of the forest when they began to hear loud humanlike growls.

Her eyes widened when she realized how close they were to death, and how he had stuck around for a little while after before taking off.

Timidly playing with the pendant he gave her years ago, she looked back up- feebly attempting to keep her glare-

"That still doesn't explain how you know my mother so well."

Parker grinned and looked over at the sorceress as her face began to heat up.

"Did you know your mother was a yoga instructor back then? I have to say….bendiest weekend of my life." The hunter stated with a devilish smirk as he flirtatiously winked at Arella.

Raven stared on, wide-eyed as she looked between the man and her mother and saw her mother's face blush bright red and a sheepish grin take over her face.

The teen just couldn't believe that her mom…..and this guy…..who….WAS…..rather attractive…..

IMPURE!

Snapping out of it, the girl glared at him and pointed at him,

"Pervert!" she screamed.

The hunter just quirked an eyebrow at her

"Says the one who's been holding Gar's hand"

The girl looked down to see that she was indeed holding the tanned blonde's hand, before she rapidly released it and took a step away from him blushing.

"H-how l-long were you t-there?" she stammered out.

The boy- equally red- muttered, "Since your mom started talking about how you were conceived…you've been holding my hand since then."

The girl blushed a shade darker, as Devil grinned wolfishly.

"Arella and I are gonna go look for a solution for this whole 'Raven-Portal' thing, while we're gone don't get carried away with kissing ya hear?" The man's southern accent coming out thickly as he gave the blonde teen a thumbs' up and supportive wink

They both turned bright red, before the half-demon stammered.

"Me? Kiss him? Hell would freeze over before that happens!" but her remark was only met by loud, bellowing laughs. Making the girl cross her arms and pout

**And that's the end of chapter 6!**

**Are Raven and Garfield ever going to get together?**

**Are Parker and Arella going to find a way to stop Trigon?**

**Find out in ch. 7!**

**In the meantime please Review!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
